Respect
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Instead of Paige just letting Emily go she tells the whole school and her father who is there to moan about how his daughter is being treated that she is a lesbian and is in love with Emily Fields but will she win the girl?


Pretty little liars

Plot: Instead of Paige just letting Emily go she tells the whole school and her father who is there to moan about how his daughter is being treated that she is a lesbian and is in love with Emily Fields but will she win the girl?

ONE SHOT

Emily sat in the cafeteria playing with her food as her friends sat around her talking, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone since she and Paige well split up, but could she call it that? They were not really dating were they?

No they were not so she shouldn't be this upset she frowned at her meal she was really upset she liked Paige, yeah ok she was a bit temperamental at times but she did have a good heart and she did care really.

There was commotion from the hall ways, those in the cafeteria could hear a man shouting as he pushed open the doors forcefully, the girls looked up to see Paige's father storming with a face like thunder.

"I want to know why my daughter is being pushed aside for some dyke!" He shouted Emily blushed and looked at the table she heard Hanna was trying to get up and whispering 'I'll teach him to call Emily a dyke' but Aria had stopped her.

"Sir I think you better keep your voice down" Aria's mum whispered trying to defuse the situation they didn't need a repeat of last time when Ezra defused it.

"No I want to know why the school favours her to my daughter!" Mr McCullers shouted pointing directly at Emily who still had her head down knowing that everyone was now looking at her.

"I can assure you that it isn't because of her sexuality, Emily has earned her place on the swim team" Ella pointed out.

"At least my daughter didn't abandon her team, this girl she just comes and goes as she pleases and she gets the anchor on most of the meets" He knew this wasn't the best way to deal with the situation but he thought that if he made a big enough fuss they would do something about it.

Emily tried not to cry she willed the tears to back away, she felt a hand on her back rubbing her soothingly she looked up and saw Hanna smiling down at her she was trying to put her at ease, she had to admit she was tempted to stand up to him and tell him his daughter wasn't perfect and the fact that his only precious daughter was a lesbian and to see the look on his face was almost worth it but she couldn't, even though Paige had just left her she still cared about her.

"You shouldn't even let her be in school she could infect other students with her sin" Eric spat.

Hanna felt Emily tense under her hand she almost stormed over to him and punched his smug face.

"Dad!" Paige shouted everyone looked at her she looked like she was in shock; Emily finally looked up from the table to see Paige walking in from the hall and glaring at her father.

"Well someone has to do something and you don't seem that bothered so I am saving what's left of your reputation" Eric argued.

Paige looked at Emily she could see the tears in her eyes and she hated that her father had hurt her she tried her best to not get too emotional or go over and comfort her.

"Dad just leave it Emily beat me fair and square it was my fault not hers" Paige said "please just go" she whispered.

Eric looked like he was about to explode but Paige wasn't about to back down she had spent the week trying to figure out who she was and she is pretty sure she knows what she wants and she wants to be with Emily.

"No this is the school putting freaks like her in front of talented people like you that's all" Eric said.

Paige's blood was boiling she tried to stay calm but it wasn't working "shut up!" Paige shouted the crowd and her father were surprised "just for once in your life listen to what I have to say"

"I do" Eric argued but Paige just shook her head.

"No you don't dad I'm not perfect, I wont ever be perfect and you need to understand that" Paige said softly she walked over to Emily who was stood up watching her like the rest of the room "I'm so sorry about what he said" she whispered Emily gave her a small smile and nodded.

"It's alright" she shrugged Paige however shook her head.

It's not" Paige was very adamant then she surprised Emily by taking her hand and lacing their fingers together "I want to be with you and I don't care what anyone else says."

Emily could feel her heart beating almost out of her chest she gave Paige's hand a squeeze as she turned to face her father pulling Emily with her.

"Dad I'm gay and I am in love with Emily and if you don't like it then that's tough" Paige said in one breath Eric looked at his daughter in shock she had never spoken to him like that not since she became friends with that girl.

"No you're not that girl has filled you're head with this crap" he then turned to Ella "see what your lack of morals has done to my daughter?" He asked.

Emily felt Paige begin to move forward she kept hold of her hand to keep her in place. Instead she moved past Paige and walked straight over to Eric who seemed surprised by her boldness.

"My sexuality has nothing to do with how your daughter feels" Emily began "you're just too wrapped up in your 'perfect' life to see how amazing you're daughter is she is kind, she is loving something she obviously doesn't get from you" Emily knew she was crossing a line but if she heard one more homophobic comment come from his mouth she might actually hit him and she wasn't a very violent person.

"You should respect your elders!" Nick shouted Emily snorted.

"You should respect your daughter enough to know her own mind and make her own choices and if you can't do that then shame on you because you will lose out" Emily then turned and walked back to Paige who looked at her stunned and at a loss for words.

Emily took her hand and they both left the cafeteria with their heads held high, once in the hall way Paige turned Emily round at first she was worried maybe she went to far but she saw how proud Paige was, she was surprised when Paige pulled her closer and kissed her in front of most of the school who actually didn't seem that bothered.

"God you amaze me" Paige whispered against her lips Emily blushed and kissed her again.

"I am so proud of you" Emily replied kissing her once more before they left the hall and went somewhere more private.

AN: Right this one shot wouldn't leave my mind and just because I love Emily/Paige and I don't care what anyone says I love kick ass Emily and I could imagine Paige's dad could be a bit more homophobic towards Emily because lets face it Emily rocks! Also Hanna rocks! In fact they all rock.

My writers block is still annoying me so pretty little love is on hold for at least a week until I can get myself out of this hump I'm in so for now it will be one shots.

So please review

Love you all!


End file.
